To Dream a Dream
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: The Witch Princess has finally succeeded in creating the perfect dream potion. Trouble is, who can she get to test it? The answer to her question arrives a moment later. What awaits Jack when he drinks the potion? Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the Harvest Moon series._

**_To Dream a Dream_**

"This is finally it!" an exuberant blonde exclaimed as she added the final ingredient to the simmering black cauldron in front of her. "After so long and so many failures, I've finally gotten it right." She smiled and looked over at the table next to the simmering kettle.

A frown replaced the smile as she read the pages of the spell book on the table. "Hm, this could be a problem," she said aloud. "It seems that I can't be the one to test the potion. It says the person must be a mortal for the spell to work correctly. Question is, who can I get?"

Hikari returned her attention to the violet colored liquid simmering in her cauldron, stirring the contents with a large wooden spoon. "It seems like such a waste, but who can I get…?" She was about to consider tricking a villager when her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door of her hut. Curios, the blond placed the spoon down on the table and stepped away from the kettle. She walked over and opened the door. To her surprise and delight the answer to her problems stood on her doorstep.

"Hello Jack," she chirped pleasantly. "What has you down my way?"

The brown haired farmer smiled. "I found some red grass and a couple of toadstools while I was out in the forest and I figured you could use them."

The witch smiled as she accepted the items from her friend. "Won't you come in for a bit? I have a favor to ask of you."

Jack nodded and stepped inside the small confines of Hikari's home. "What can I do for you, Hikari?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's simple really," she answered. "I just need you to test a potion for me."

"What?!?" he exclaimed sounding a tad nervous. "You want me to test a potion for you?"

"Yep, that's what I said," the blond replied. "All you have to do is drink this and let me observe what happens, no problems!"

"I… I have to drink it?" Jack stammered. "But what is it supposed to do to me? I'm not going to turn into a tomato again am I?" he asked nervously.

"Geez, that was just one little spell miscalculation, are you ever going to let me hear the end of that?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "No Jack, you don't need to worry this time, this potion won't turn you into a tomato! With this spell you will have a nice sleep and sweet dreams!" she explained. "_At least I hope that's what happens,"_ she whispered softly to herself, turning her attention back to the large black kettle still simmering in the center of her hut.

Jack thought about the request for a moment. "Are you sure this time?" he questioned. "I mean really, really sure?"

Hikari sighed a bit. This was going to be harder that she thought it would be. "Yes Jack, I'm positive this time."

The farmer turned and looked at the witch. "If you're so sure of it, then why don't you take the potion yourself?"

"I can't, it says so right here in the spell book," she replied, picking up the book and pointing to a passage midway up one of the pages. "It says right here that the dream potion can only be administered to a person of mortal being. And since I'm immortal, it won't work on me," she gave her friend a pout. "Don't be such a coward, it will be fun!"

The farmer sighed. "Alright, why not," he answered. "But I better not end up as a vegetable!"

"You'll be fine," Hikari reassured for what felt like the hundredth time. "Now have a seat on the bed and I'll get you the potion."

Jack did as asked and took a seat on the witch's bed. He watched as the witch walked over to her cauldron and stepped up to it. She picked up a gleaming metal ladle from the table and scooped out some of the kettles contents, emptying it into a clear glass mug. She replaced the ladle on the table and walked over to where Jack sat waiting.

"It might be a little hot, so be careful when you drink,' she cautioned, handing him the mug. "Be sure you drink it all down."

Jack nodded and accepted the warm mug. He took a sniff and to his surprise, the semi translucent violet colored liquid had a pleasant fruity smell to it. Mindful of Hikari's warning about the drinks temperature, he carefully placed the mug to his lips and tipped it up allowing a small bit of the liquid to fill his mouth. He found it to be warm but not to warm to drink.

Hikari watched curiously waiting for any sort of a reaction from the farmer. After a moment Jack tipped the mug higher and drained its contents.

He smiled and handed the mug back to the witch. "Hey that didn't taste half bad. But I really don't…." He never finished his sentence and was sound asleep before his head hit the light yellow pillow behind him.

Hikari held her breath. _"Now we'll see what happens…"_

At first it seemed as though the potion might not have had any effect on the sleeping farmer. Hikari watched intently, looking for any indication that the farmer was dreaming. It took a few more tense minutes before Jack began to giggle.

He giggled and laughed louder causing the witch to step back away. What happened next caught her completely by surprise!

"…_she's so pretty,"_ he muttered between fits of giggles. _"…I want to share s kiss." _

At first Hikari listened to the dreaming farmer with curiosity. She listened carefully, trying to determine who Jack was talking about.

"_Her eyes… so pretty, I love her," _he babbled further. _"…such beautiful crimson eyes…" _

Hikari gasped and stepped back. "Is he dreaming about…, me?" The witch could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed at the thought. She stepped back over next to the farmer and listened to his ramblings. Blushing further with each comment the witch stood up and looked down at her still sleeping friend.

"Sorry Jack but I think you've had enough," she chirped before walking over to the table next to the simmering caldron. "It's a good thing I happen to have the antidote right here," she said, picking up a small bark brown satchel and headed back over to the bed.

She opened the satchel and with two fingers she reached inside. After a moment she removed her fingers and carefully sprinkled a white colored powder onto the farmer's lips.

"It's time to wake up Jack," she said and stepped back.

Almost immediately Jack's ramblings ended and he began to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes, looking up and the blonde standing next to him. "Wow, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had," he began. "Funny thing is… I really can't remember what happened in it."

Hikari gave the young man a smile. "See, I told you it would be alright."

"Yeah, I guess you were right," he chuckled. "But you can't blame me for being a little, well cautious."

"I suppose so," the blonde sighed. "But I do want to thank you for helping me Jack. I was able to get some good information from watching you."

"That's good!" the brown haired farmer replied. "I hope I didn't say or do anything embarrassing while I was asleep."

Hikari tried to hide the blush creeping its way back into her cheeks. "Um, no… you didn't," she stammered.

"That's good," he replied, sounding a bit relieved. "I'd hate to have said something embarrassing you know."

Hikari nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Well, I really need to get back to my farm; Bessie is going to need to be milked soon." Jack said as he swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. "I'll stop by next time I find something I think you might like," he added before heading towards the door.

"Thanks again Jack," Hikari said, giving him a simple wave. She watched as the farmer opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. The blush returned to her cheeks as she thought back to what the farmer had said while under the influence of her dream potion. _"I wonder…"_ she said to herself before walking over to the caldron and looking inside at the still simmering liquid.

A smile filled the witch's face. _"I guess… I kinda like him too…" _


End file.
